


helping hand

by salveR



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Art Club, Bad English, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just to be sure, Love Confessions, M/M, Student Council, alternative universe - no yandere ayano, clubs, science club, she's happy with senpai btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salveR/pseuds/salveR
Summary: ;; the art club was having trouble finding things to paint for, until its leader, Geiju Tsuka, asks Megami Saiko for advice.sorry if there are any errors, I am using the translator for support.
Relationships: Kaga Kusha/Geiju Tsuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	helping hand

;; Getting the idea.  
The art club was having trouble finding things to be inspired by. The sessions outside the cherry tree had been one of the proposals that a member had given, this had paid off, but it kind of was spending a bit.

"We can't go on like this," Nana reproached. "I can't keep painting the same apple ..."

"Or the same anime club poster." Enji followed.

He had to think of something, but he shouldn't force things either, that's not what an artist would do. He shyly looked at the door of his club, is there something behind it ?, Maybe he should go out for a while, disappear from this wave of boredom and without attracting much attention.  
When he was rambling on the door an idea came to his head, it was not a solution as such, but it could guide him towards it. He hasn't spoken to her much, but some advice from that person might help.

"Student council." He suddenly spoke up during the conversation between the members that had already become casual.

"Actually, it might help a bit. As long as they're not so busy hehe." Enji laughed a little nervous.

"Yes." Geiju replied, saying goodbye to the members, who already knew what he was going to.

The student council wasn't that far away since they were both on the same floor, but it was a bit tedious going there, emotionally. The authority figure that she intimidated anyone, even Geiju understood that if he took a wrong step while they spoke, he could be expelled. It was amazing.

She spoke to one of the members before entering, Akane, to ask if Megumi was available at the time, she luckily she was. She walked him into the room, it was superbly decorated and didn't even look like a "club" classroom so to speak, despite the beautiful impression of her, it still had the heavy atmosphere.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about, art club leader?" She was on her back, possibly typing something on the computer, still not being able to see her, he could guess what expression she was making.

With a lump in his throat he began to explain what was going on in his club, that surely for her it was only an insignificant problem and that he was only wasting their time. Although, it seems that things didn’t go that way.

"I see," she took some papers to the table and finally turned her chair towards the redhead. "You could collaborate with another club ... hm." She flipped through those documents, smirked, and adjusted them. "How about the science club? They had a similar problem, I just had to talk to them." she was giggling a little, this was weird in more ways than one, but he couldn't express it.

He just thanked and then retired back to his club, he had to tell the other members about this and ask their opinion.

...

;; Rejecting the idea. 

"So," he took a seat in one of the armchairs crossing his legs. "Why has the wonderful Megami Saiko called me to her lair?"

"Club business, nothing more."

"Ah? I don't remember another ... machine incident recently."

"Not for our fortune." She took a sip from the cup she had with her, as she set it delicately on her desk to continue. "We would like your club to collaborate with the art club, who are having a hard time coming up with ideas." She smiled. She was doing it on purpose, of all the clubs she had to pick this one, it is clearly not a coincidence.

"Forgive me, great Megami, but I can't find the relationship between the art club having difficulty in their ideas and our club. (Besides that is not in my plans)"

"I thought you were a little smarter than this." She feigned disappointment. "Art and science have always gone hand in hand, Leonardo DaVinci is just the most common example anyone can think of." He fixed her attention to the cup as he played with it. "Given this relationship, their momentary union could result in something like that. At Akademi high school we like to encourage these kinds of ideas to flourish."

It was not convenient for him to refute the president, he had to take care of what he says in front of her so that his plan works perfectly, besides that inside him he knew that no matter how much he would reject it, he would have to do it anyway.

It's going to take a while to plan things again, it wasn't heavy so there was no problem either (although he preferably didn't want this kind of thing to happen). Anyway, he left the room after that conversation, he should also talk about this with the members of his club.


End file.
